GDCT remix
by Amvmaster
Summary: 4 soldiers were chosen to be reborn in different parts of the world of remnant for one simple reason, for a second chance to do something completely different with their lives, to improve, to...not fuck the already fucked up world as it is, well the good news is theres only four of them there and only four of them there...for now. OOC AU-ish rewrite to GDCT


Dexter Grif

Dexter grif sat on the edge of his apartment's roof top looking up into the sky with a bored and uninterested look on his face, all his life before his death was horrible.

His family was a complete mess he would rather never explain like ever, hell his sister was so much of mess he had to place her mess into another category, it was terrible how much he hated watching as his own sister went from the sweetest kindest girl of the island to now the most depraved slut that she was now.

But that didn't stop him from loving her like a big brother should, no matter how stupid she could be at times.

Then there was when he joined the army, he didn't do cause he felt obligated he did it so he could take on the covenant and thanks to his very extensive criteria when it came to vehicular warfare he was the best of the best, but then came basic training and as he was marked as average when it came down to most assignments

And when he took on the job to be in the red army things started to go downhill and before long his career to be a alien killer slowly started to look more and more bleak until it got to the point where he just started to get lazy and slowly lost anymore care about anything

It was sad to think that he could of changed this but he didn't mind all that much.

But then all of a sudden he joined the reds and blues in the canyon and everything changed

And everything leading up to the point he and his friends ended up saving an entire planet

After that he just wished for everything to just end so he could spend the rest of his days lazing around, maybe find a girl settle down raise a less weird or dysfunctional family and later die in his sleep at the age of 64 because he got lung cancer because of all the cigarettes he'd been smoking for all of his life finally killed him.

But then this reporter and camera man came in and fucked it all up

With another adventure on the line grif couldn't take it anymore so he just shut himself out of it for as long as he could

Until he started to remember something

Something important

Something that would change him completely

"DONUT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, YOU BURNED ALL OF THE FUCKING FOOD YOU FUCKING RETARD!"

That was right donut had yet again left his scented candles on and had burned the storage shed that held the food to the ground

So he ventured out to find his friends and finally kill donut

Well as you could probably tell, he found himself in the middle of yet another of his adventures and well he found them

Saved wash and Carolina then the rest killed the blues and reds but were left with a certain gift that neither him or his friends needed/wanted

In the form of an over complicated bomb and one shuttle that everyone except for himself, donut, and tusker didn't get on

The shuttle unfortunately didn't have enough power to carry everyones weight so they were left there knowing fully well they didn't have any more to live for

So with that the bomb exploded and everything went black for grif

The next time he opened his eyes though he had found himself actually waking up

17 years later he found out he was actually given a another chance

Another chance for a another life, a chance to be different

A chance to do something more than what he was before

Which incidentally he found the perfect job that pretty much worked for him

Huntsman

So here he was sitting on the top of his apartments roof staring at the broken moon reminiscing his life while smoking a cigarette and for once it was less of a want but more of a need.

Cause in a couple days he was going to make his way to beacon to finally get the real training he needed to be a real huntsman

And he actually looking forward to it

"dexter! Come on dinners on the table!" yelled a female voice shaking grif out his remince as he looked down finding a woman standing on the fire escape smirking at him as she wore a bright yellow camo army uniform jacket over a black top, pair of the same shade yellow camo cargo pants held up by a black belt and tucked into a pair of lack combat boots, her hands covered in a pair of black and yellow fingerless gloves, her hair shoulder length and dirty blonde hair as well as a pair of golden wolf ears on her head.

"coming sis!" grif said to his sister as she rolled her eyes at him

"yeah yeah just get down here will ya!" she said jumping through an open window as grif let out a long sigh and quietly followed after her

For now he was going to put away both his past and his future away cause right now he was more interested in what his sister had made for dinner

Hopefully it was his favourite cheese burgers

Profile:

Name: dexter marigold grif

Age: 17(mid 30s to 40s in the RVB universe)

Race: faunas(I know that was going to be a very big reveal and is one of the reasons in my last story that grif always had his hood on) wolf ears hidden under his large hood

Semblance: ashkenesis (think delson roe's powers from infamous second son)

Likes: food, sleep, smoking, driving

Dislikes: authority figures, broccoli, racists, the white fang

Height: 6'4

Body type: lanky but fairly toned

Clothes: a burnt orange zip up hoody with the sleeves ripped off half way, a black t shirt, brown cargo pants, black belt holding a couple pouches, orange and black sneakers, black and orange bandana tied around his neck

Weapon/s: 1 metre length chain, a magnum pistol ODST model

Background: living in the poor side of vale for as long as he had grif has grown up poor but loved as his family had one and only motto that he actually took to heart 'don't take it lying down' meaning he grew up getting into fights that essentially trained him from the ground up for his particular style of fighting and when he was lucky enough to get into signal, he continued that same mind set knowing fully well no matter what happened he wasn't going to take it down even if he was a faunas and was always being looked down he carried on the motto until at one point when someone asked if he was trained by the white fang he nearly lost it remembering losing one of his old friends to those heartless bastards.

But from there that forced him to carry on his training tenfold until he finally made into beacon as he knew from there on out things were going to change.

Franklin 'D' Donut

Donut sighed leaning against his bed looking up from his fashion magazine wondering about his life before well all this.

Before he was born and raised a country boy in the state of ohio, his family the ever supported bunched helped him through thick and thin even when he was labelled as gay

Which he wasn't, just cause he was fabulous didn't mean he was gay (if you know this reference then you know how it is!)

He in fact was the star quarter back in his highschool days always had the magical arm/aim to throw them big leathery balls (I feel very awkward right now)

Hell he even had a couple girlfriends because of his personality

But soon as he heard of the covenant things started to change and he wanted to change with it

So taking charge of his life he enlisted himself and from there like grif he ended up in red base

After some very long and amazing adventures he soon found himself at the end of the line with his friends grif and tucker

And when the blues and reds bomb went off so did his life

He admitted if he had another chance he would take the fabulous thing back a notch now that he thought about it he winced remembering the constant sexual innuendoes he had basically dished out throughout all of his adventures.

Sigh but back to the now donut couldn't help but smile thinking about it

His life was at best pretty good, he was born in the countryside like before but different well considering this different involved certain instances that may or not involve his family being very extensively just well all of kids.

25 to be exact all but him were adopted and he admitted that it kind of got crowded in such a tiny house

His eyes darted from the ceiling to the window as it showed the entire 45 acre land filled with harvest foods.

He didn't want say it but he had just acquired a schalor ship to one beacon academy and he hadn't exactly broken it to his family about it all he did say was he was accepted to go to this cool prep school in vale.

After that everyone was excited that he was going to be going and getting an education that had nothing to do with being a huntsman

The awkwardness that would come from that type of conversation would be deafening

It wasn't like his family didn't like huntsman it was more on the lines of because his parents didn't want any of them to put their lives on the lines just to kill grimm.

So donut decided he would keep it a secret for as long as it was possible to do so.

"alright guess its about time to get ready" donut stated standing up from his bed and slipping into his combat clothes or what his family thought his casual clothes

He grabbed his suitcase and made his way down stairs it about time he made his goodbyes now

Hopefully his parents made his favourite before leaving

homemade donuts

Profile:

Name: franklin D donut

Age: 17(mid 30s)

Race: human

Semblance: invisibility

Likes: donuts, fashion and being fabulous

Dislikes: racism, bullies, polyester

Weapon/s: grenade launcher/lever action rifle, two twin revolvers.

Clothes: a large long brown leather duster coat, blue jeans, brown cowboy boots, pink dress shirt, brown belt with twin holsters, a pair of black leather driving gloves, a brown cowboy hat on top.

Background: donut grew up outside of vale in the countryside where his abnormally large family lived, being the only one that was born he grew up in the middle of his parents continuously adopting other kids basically orphans from different areas/efnicities of the world, so in a way donut learned more abut the world through his siblings as a way to help him stay home, didn't mean they didn't love everyone differently.

In fact the more kids they brought in the more donut happily accepted them with open arms while saying nothing is better than having a large family to count on, so with that he grew up as a hard worker and a smile constantly on his face while he learnt everything about shooting by his old man when he decided donut and everyone were old enough to hold a gun.

Lavernious tucker

Tucker groaned from his position feeling the constant fatigue hit him constantly he remembered everything from his life and beyond that

He remembered growing up into a good well off family as before he even enlisted into the army he was constantly trying to as he would call it score with chicks

But as you probably already know that didn't end well so he enlisted thinking 'I'll come back hot as shit and then maybe I can get laid'

Again didn't end as well as he hoped

After constant adventures and admittedly one of the best orgies of all time he thought it was over

But then his best friend popped up into the scene

After thinking that church was alive and being constantly tricked into helping the blues and reds he had enough of it a decided to just straight up murder all of the blues and reds

I mean you couldnt blame him for being on the extreme side of pissed the fuck off

So he utilised what both wash and Carolina had trained him with(at the time he really didn't see the point of it) and went complete badass on the blues and reds(being a bit overdramatic here, but hey this is tucker im talking about)

But after all that was dead and gone he was left in the base with both donut and strangely grif

After a quick to what he admitted was a bro moment with the two reds the bomb went off

And when tucker thought he was going to die and keep dead for good, he soon found himself reincarnated.

Yep that's right lavernious tucker had just been reborn and as much as he enjoyed the sensation of being alive once again he had probably taken the shortest stick given

Instead of being born into a well off family, he found his family was actually counted as second standard citzens

Now as a man growing up back in his previous life he knew the ins and outs of being on the side of abuse caused by racism.

But this was another level of abuse

Being openly abused in the streets by men who thought he was nothing the brother to an animal hurt, but tucker was strong mentally not to let out his distaste of the hate and abuse.

So growing up him and his elder brother took charge and joined the white fang, being the first human to join the white fang was just as hard as being openly abused in the streets.

That still didn't stop him from training more and more and in the process earning the respect of the white fang.

Soon though he found himself on something he really wasn't too sure he should even be apart of anymore.

As soon as the old leader dropped his leadership roll and another one took his place, the peaceful and strong group quickly turned into the biggest terrorist group

And before tucker could even blink he soon found everyone he had called him friend turned on him and threw him out.

But the nail on the actual betrayal was watching his own brother attack him openly.

So here he was gritting his teeth in pain while his bloodied hands gripped his own sword and sheath combo using it as a crutch

"why?" tucker asked feeling his breath hitch and his eyes slowly started to see everything in a mild blur

"because you're a human" adam stated looking down on his brother watching as he slowly started to struggle to get his breath back

"bullshit, your just being a fucking asshole" tucker quipped slowly pushing himself back onto his feet

"heh still after taking a beating you can still find the time to quip" adam said with a sad and yet amused smile on his face.

"just cause you can cut me don't don't mean I cant get back up adam" tucker said smirking back at his brother feeling like one of those times when they spared

Always losing, tucker thought remembering himself getting his ass handed to him everytime and theis was no different except this time tucker had something adam didn't

"its time I end this and that means im not going to be holding back lavernious" adam stated getting int his idao stance

"heh I guess your right no holding back" tucker mutter still holding his sheath tightly in one hand while the other one loosely held his swords hilt

"well what are you waiting for big bro!? cat got your cock!?" tucker yelled grinning widely remember his brother certain relationship with a certain cat that he had actually had a fondness for(not like he'd admit it openly)

"you son of a bitch!" adam shouted charging at tucker with his hair glowing bright red

"shes your mom too fuck stick!" tucker shouted back as his hair started to glow just as bright as adams but instead of red it was bright aqua.

And with that tucker unsheathed his sword just as adam did so with his

And as soon as both blades hit there was a flash and a bang

When adam blinked away the flash he found himself all by himself and all that was left of his brother was a pair of white and red roses entangled together just where he was standing.

Adam looked down and sighed, not knowing what he had just done he looked back at the roses and collapsed onto his knees feeling his eyes slowly water

If he looked up he could of seen a spec of tuckers aqua hair as he two felt water on the edge of his eyes before he finally disappeared into the forest

Profile:

Name: lavernious Taurus tucker(the tucker is silent)

Age: 17(mid 30s)

Race: rare type of human faunas

Semblance: plasma(can coat his entire blade in plasma and his hair glows aqua at the same time)

Likes: chicks, comics, fish

Dislikes: racist's, white fang, his brother

Weapon/s: sheath/rifle, katana

Clothes: a white and black version of his brothers clothes with the acceptation of his pants being beige cargo pants and his shoes being white sneakers, wears black framed glasses.

Background: tucker was born to be a very rare case of a human and faunas hybrid, being one of the only humans that had the same abilities as your everyday faunas so not allot of people could tell if he was a faunas, didn't mean he blurted it out to everyone remembering the last time he even muttered he was part faunas had ended with him being beaten badly, and thanks to his brother also being a faunas the beatings never got easier, but instead worse.

But at some point in time he and adam decided to end the beatings and joined the white fang hoping for a change and while growing up the brothers learned the same things from the same person they called master, soon they both branched out learning different things while still keeping a close relationship until the leadership had changed and before tucker could blink his hope for the peaceful group suddenly changed into the horror that was the now terrorist group.

Lenard church

Church or formally known as the alpha or epsilon growled at the target in front of him

"no matter how many times I look at it, this is bullshit!" he growled out throwing the sniper rifle to the ground

In his past life he'd basically benn through some tough shit

Created through the mind of the director lenard church he remembered the pain he went through and everything else the man had done to basically revive his long dead wife

Even forgetting about his own child in the process the man had watched as his own daughter went through every single training prosegor and every single mission as she hoped, hoped to god he would take notice and give a little praise to the girl

But turned out the ass hole just had to be even more of an asshole

Church growled remembering more and more about his past and his apparant "father's" memories not liking where this was going he sighed feeling like he was about to lose it

So with that he took a minute and grabbed his sniper and walked back to the shooting range

He found himself unable to shoot anything straight if he was angry or riled up, so with a long deep breath of air he slowly took aim and memories flashed through his head

Everything from the day he was created to when he died, to when he was basically reborn into epsilon and then the adventures with said friend and then finally his death

*BANG!*

He sighed seeing he had hit the target right in the middle church finally broke out into a small smile thinking finally

All in all he was just trying to forget the constant stress on his shoulders and the fact he hadn't seen his girlfriend in the last month had left him even more stressed

He remembered the day he woke up his life in a small family of 4 just him, his sisters and his dad

When the day he came into the academy he immediately found himself on the hated end of the spectrum from most students as he was basically the one male that unlike them came from a poor family.

Not like church cared at the time considering he had just come from a nice family that cared for him.

Now on the other hand he believed that after such a while he needed a change of scenery

As much as he loved atlas's cold like tundra he wanted to go and see the world of remnant for what it really was, not fucking cold

He admitted that atlas was pretty but it was still fucking cold as shit and he wanted to be in a place that was actually nice and he didn't need a heater

Right now he was having one of his stress relief moments that involved his sniper rifle and a target and some very loud growls of pure annoyance

Really just another Friday for church

"sigh just two more weeks before I leave and then I'll never see those fuckers again" church muttered firing another shot from his sniper rifle

"I guess it was a bad time to come back then?" said a female voice as churchs eyes widened in surprise and quickly spun around seeing a woman stand there with a smile on her face, this was winter schnee

"you that's not true considering your going to be missing me" she said with a smirk on her face while church couldn't help but smirk widely at his girlfriend

"if it was any different you know I'd be taking you with me" church said while his hand slowly relaxed from holding his sniper rifle

"yes I know but you know how the general would react and then theirs my father which incidentally would not help the situation any be any better" winter stated while church slowly placed his gun down.

"tsh you know I could take them your dearest daddy would be easy its his security that's the problem" church said getting a laugh out of winter

"yes yes but general ironwood has an army while my father has security, james's army on the other hand is going to be more of your problem" winter said as church couldn't help but roll his eyes

"I don't care their going to have to kill me before they can get to you" church stated as a fact leaning forwards as the couple just stood about a metre away from each other

"I find it weird how you take danger and risk and treat it like a game" winter said as her smirk appeared

"oh please you love that about me I mean we wouldn't be together if it wasn't for my risk taking" church quipped as winter couldn't help but give a quick giggle

"that is undeniably true but again im sorry church but going to have to cut this little meeting short im on yet another assignment" she said making church frown at his girl friend

"sigh well guess this is going to be one of of those long good byes isn't it?" church said looking away as his expression looked sad remembering how despite it all he hated goodbyes

"I know you hate goodbyes" winter said gently grabbing and pulling churchs chin towards her.

"so instead im just going to say see ya later" winter whispered planting a loving kiss on his churchs lips as he couldn't help but ease into it as his arms slowly wrapped around winters shoulders pulling her in to deepen the kiss

When they parted for air church couldn't help but smile brightly

"why the hell aren't we married yet?" he asked making winter giggle

"because you're an asshole" she replied making church grin widely

"yeah well im your asshole" he said as they quietly went back into kissing

Honestly if church had his way then he would be dragging winter all the way down to beacon with him

But hey he didn't care as long as he and winter were happy nothing really mattered

2 months later

*BOOM*

"CHURCH!/CHURCH?/CHURCH!?"

"son of a bitch"

Profile:

Name: Lennard cobalt church

Age: 21(been in remnant longer than everyone else)

Race: human

Semblance: UNKNOWN

Likes: his girlfriend, family, sniping, animals

Dislikes: people, authority figures, jaquce schnee, james ironwood, stupid people,

Weapon/s: sniper rifle/great sword, dual SMG's

Clothes: cobalt blue slacks and zip up hoody, light blue and white digital camo t shirt, black sneakers, black armoured gloves, black and blue sunglasses

Background: church grew up being the youngest out of his family as one of his sisters was a huntress and travelled all over the world while his other sister was in the military, when church was 13 he was accepted under special conditions to go into a very high class of training that are only offered to those that are very high in society, where he was looked down because of the "hes poor and don't deserve to be here" cliché, not like he cared but it more and more increasingly annoying when random classmates start trying to make fun of his intelligence to which they ended up on the floor with a broken nose or black eye.

"Hey what they cant see will still will hurt them"

(ignoring the 4th wall break)

Church soon found himself in the middle of a very risky relationship and he'd admit that he liked the risk of it, and after a while in his "school" he soon graduated and was about to join the army that is if they didn't reject him because of some "accusations" so church spent 5 years of his life not being able to move into the army until he was thankfully invited to beacon.

 **Ok that's a fucking wrap!**

 **Finally Jesus took me 3 to 4 days to write these damn things so you all better appreciate them**

 **And to answer the obvious question**

" **is caboose going to be here?"**

 **And to answer that, no not really he'll be in little omakes here and there that I write but other than that no sorry**


End file.
